


stars in all the right places

by youngjo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjo/pseuds/youngjo
Summary: Felix's words carried danger, and Changbin knew. He was supposed to be home nearly twenty minutes ago and now his boyfriend was settled all sweetly on his legs, ready to inflict the punishment of being late.





	stars in all the right places

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much just pwp i wanted to write, nothing too wild!

Sometimes Changbin wondered what good deeds he’d performed in a past life to deserve this. What celestial body saw his actions and decided _yes_ , we’re going to give you a beautiful boyfriend, endless talent, and overflowing charisma to top it off? Changbin didn’t know, but he was grateful for the blessing, no matter who it came from. As his eyes met Felix’s, he sent a silent prayer to the gods above.

Felix was biting his lip in that cute way Changbin had grown fond of. His lips looked chapped, the white tooth he could see providing a stark contrast in the dimly lit room. It wouldn’t be long before those teeth were on him instead and he shivered. If Felix noticed, he didn’t comment on it.

Felix’s eyes were practically on fire, rich and brown and illuminated by the soft yellow light on the nightstand next to them. Changbin could see the tiny flecks of amber shimmering within their depths, and he wished he could reach out and pull the younger idol close to him. 

Felix was situated on Changbin’s legs, just below his knees. One hand was gripping Changbin’s thigh while the other was pressed against his own cheek, keeping his head propped up. Those beautiful burning eyes were a contrast to the languid expression Felix was wearing. Deep down, he knew those eyes were undressing him, imagining the curves and dips hidden by layers of clothing, forming a mental map of everything unseen.

If Changbin could bury his face in the pillow propping him up, he probably would.

“I’ve been waiting for an hour, hyung,” Felix whispered, tongue gliding along his lips, “For you to get home.” The hand on his thigh grew a little bit tighter. The words were more of a formality than anything, because Changbin knew. He was supposed to be home nearly twenty minutes ago and now his boyfriend was settled all sweetly on his legs, ready to inflict the punishment of being late. Changbin wished he could reach out and touch him, but any hopes of that were held back with the soft fuzz attaching him to the headboard. The rapper swallowed but it was far from nervous. 

“Traffic, baby,” he pleaded, perhaps in the hope that Felix would go a little easier on him.

Felix merely hummed in response, bringing his other hand to rest upon Changbin’s untouched thigh. He leaned forward a bit, fingers working to massage the tension gathered in the muscles below his palms. His fingers felt so hot compared to the air around them. “What will we do if everyone comes home early? We spent so long planning this out,” and here Felix pulled his hands away, “trying to make sure we had some time to play.” His voice dropped lower and Changbin had to fight the urge to roll his hips in response. He _fucking loved_ Felix’s deep voice. The taller of the duo knew this of course, and he not problem taking full advantage of it.

Changbin’s eyes were also brown, but they were much darker, the colour of rich mahogany and all pupil. They sat affixed on Felix with the most intent focus he’d ever had. The mood had shifted, and he felt tension creep along every inch of his skin. It’s dark and dangerous and matches the tone they try so hard to project in their music … and it’s hot. _Really hot_. Nothing remotely sexual had even happened between them yet and Changbin could already feel a heat tugging at his toes. Felix offered him a smirk. His movements were slow, fingers trailing lightly up Changbin’s thighs before nails dug into worn denim with practiced ease. The movements were deliberately slow, done for the sole purpose of driving Changbin wild. 

“Baby, please.” Changbin’s fingers curled, meeting the fuzz lining his handcuffs. For someone so worried about time, he was certainly taking his.

There was no response, and he could only watch as Felix’s eyes vanished behind brown locks. It sounded like he was humming the tune of Awkward Silence, the song quite a contrast for the situation they were in. Not the sexiest thing to sing right now. Changbin nearly whined as he realized the way his fingers moved was correlated to the song. They trailed up his thighs, pausing to massage just below his hip bones, before moving down to the area above his knees. This pattern continued until Felix was done humming and Changbin was biting his lower lip to calm himself. He wanted those magic fingers to do more than tease.

As if sensing the urgency, Felix finally shifted his focus. Their eyes met again, the expression on his boyfriend’s face unreadable, before his attention was gone again. Changbin allowed his gaze to travel down his boyfriend’s body, taking in the way that tan skin peeked from the sweater he was wearing. From what he could tell, there was nothing on below it, and the urge to yank the zipper down with his teeth was overwhelming. Any other day, he would’ve done so. The zipper was down just enough to flash his chest here and there, offering a preview of what was hidden beneath. It was one of Changbin’s and it really shouldn’t have turned him on as much as it did. 

Changbin’s eyes reached Felix’s lower half, clad it nothing but silken boxers that he really had no business wearing; they were made for his tiny waist. Before those strong arms moved in the way to obstruct his view, he swore Felix was already hard. His breath caught in his throat as his zipper was fiddled with. 

Felix didn’t seem intent on dragging this portion out and he was grateful for that. (He was a patient man, but even he had his limits.) Hands moved in practiced motion, tugging on his zipper with a gradually increasing force. The sound it made was amplified in his eardrums, rivaled only by his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Those pretty lips twisted into another smirk and Changbin wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

In truth, Changbin was grateful that Felix had finally unzipped his pants. The pressure had grown nearly unbearable and although it still wasn’t ideal—and it really didn’t help that he was imagining Felix’s lips around him—it was better. Fingers came to rest gently against his cock, the thin fabric of his boxers the only thing keeping him cut off from those rough hands. They slipped further into his pants, Felix struggling to curl his hand against Changbin in all his glory; his pants were pretty tight of course.

“Too many,” Felix murmured, “Too many clothes on.” 

Changbin nodded his agreement, glad he’d discarded his sweater when he’d arrived home. “Sweater. Take it off, baby.”

Those mischievous eyes were focused back upon his own. “Mmm, not me. Not yet.” While he was focused on Felix’s face, hands found their way to his hips. They tugged on his pants with a newfound urgency and Changbin wiggled in an attempt to assist. Seeming to sense how his own position was hindering their process, the other man shifted so he was held up by his knees. Changbin lifted his body just enough to dislodged his pants from his ass, Felix making sure to drag his nails along his legs as he carefully shimmied down. Although the ordeal only lasted for barely a minute it felt like hours had passed. With that task out of the way, his pants were tossed into some random point in the room. Not important in that moment.

Changbin was grateful the room carried a little bit of heat, legs exposed to the sudden flow of air. Felix settled back in his previous position for a moment, nudging the fabric from his boxers up towards his hips. Rough fingers found his thighs once more and the older of the two had to bite his tongue to keep himself from moaning. It seemed his boyfriend was growing impatient as well though and part of him was grateful for the lack of teasing. 

Changbin pulled his eyes away from Felix’s, once more trailing down his body. His previous suspicions were confirmed. He was hard and straining against that beautiful silk. Although he couldn’t see it, the rapper was certain there was a wet spot. _God_ , he wished there was a wet spot. The pause was momentary and soon Felix was struggling to free Changbin of his undergarment as well. He was biting his lip again and the rapper’s eyes instinctively focused on that pretty sight. Changbin sucked in harshly as air rushed over his newly exposed hard-on and he fixed Felix with a look that was borderline pleasing.

“Baby, please, my arms. I need a break.”

There was a hum in response, Felix immediately reaching over for the key settled on the nightstand. Safety came first, they both knew that, and his heart swelled at how quickly his boyfriend moved to make him more comfortable. He undid the handcuffs and allowed Changbin to drop his hands into his lap. The urge to reach out and touch was high but he knew he would get in trouble. Felix let the soft fuzz of the handcuffs clasp around his wrists again, smiling sweetly. _Dangerously._

“No touching, hyung.” 

The sound of his deep voice made his toes curl. How he wished that could be up against his neck, whispering into his ear as Felix was deep within him, his nails dragging down tan skin–no, he had to stop. It was clear the effect that thought had on him, however. Felix’s gaze softened and suddenly there was a hand wrapped around his dick, firm and still. He couldn’t stop his hips from jerking, the sudden roughness almost too much to handle. It took all of his willpower not to reach out for his boyfriend.

Felix _tsked_ , the sound nearly swallowed up in the pounding in his ears. The younger reached for the nightstand again and retrieved a bottle of lube, Changbin squinting at the strawberry printed on the label. A fruity smell fanned into the room and he admired how Felix had brought out his favourite lube for the occasion. The sudden drizzle of cold against the head of his cock brought a hiss from his lips. Once he was done with that, Felix set the bottle somewhere on the bed.

Changbin watched that tongue escape for another teasing swipe at his own lips. Felix smiled as his free hand was shifted to press against his left hip. The pressure there reassured he wouldn’t be able to buck his hips up anymore. Despite being the younger one, Felix was taller and, although not stronger, knew how to use his weight to his advantage—it was something he utilized whenever he could.

The movements started off slow, hand tight but not tight enough as it worked the strawberry lube up and down his length. Changbin was 5.5 inches hard and although he didn’t really have much girth, those who had been lucky enough to sleep with him found the length just right. His skin felt like it was burning and Changbin was grateful for his self-control. If he’d even moved an inch, Felix would’ve stopped, and things would’ve been dragged out even longer. 

The rapper groaned as Felix let his thumb work against the tip, smearing the dribble of pre-cum that had gathered there. It was … honestly really hot, watching Felix with his dark eyes and focused expression, traveling upon his body in a nearly predatory manner. Changbin couldn’t stop the moan that escaped him when Felix let go, bringing that same thumb to his lips and allowing his tongue to lap it up. He shifted, parting Changbin’s legs with insistent hands. 

“Spread your legs for me, hyung.” As soon as the words were uttered, he complied. Felix settled between them with a smirk, his nose nearly touching his dick. 

Head propped up against a pillow, he could see Felix’s handsome features illuminated softly by the light at their side. Felix’s side profile never seemed to get much love and it was truly a shame. His expression had softened a bit, eyes heavy-lidded and wet lips parted just enough to be noticeable. It nearly took Changbin’s breath away. How could someone switch from positively dangerous to absolutely soft within mere seconds? Really, it should be illegal.

Those thoughts were quickly chased away when warm lips slipped around the tip of his cock. “F- _fuck_ –” Was that a happy wiggle? He didn’t really have time to dwell on it as Felix sucked _hard_. Changbin couldn’t stop his hips from rolling, cursing once more. Part of him knew the beautiful man between his legs wouldn’t go further. Strawberry lube or not, he still wasn’t a fan of the texture. It was a distraction, really, and both of them knew he could read Felix like a book.

Sure enough, there was a gentle pressure between his cheeks. Although they’d fucked just two days ago, it had been quick and messy, complete with tired knees and kiss-bruised lips. Here though … they could take their time, and Changbin really couldn’t decide whether he was upset or grateful for that. The strawberry scent grew strong again and he fought against the cold seeping down his crack. It was such a contrast to how hot his body felt, how hot _Felix_ felt against him. He willed himself to relax and Felix, bless his nicely manicured hands, smoothly inserted his index finger.

Pretty lips let go of him for a moment, slick and shiny and he wanted to do nothing more than kiss that sweetness away. “Mmm, hyung, you’re still so tight, even after I bent you over the bathroom sink.” Felix’s voice was dangerously deep and it sent a jolt straight to his dick. The finger inside slid even further, just past the first knuckle, and Changbin groaned as that hot mouth wrapped around his cock again. 

Felix curled his finger, pressing against hot walls and _dragging_ along sensitive muscles. This continued for about a minute before the taller rapper deemed him ready for another. The second added a bit of a burn and Changbin gasped at all the sensations attacking him at once. Although it was torturously slow, he understood. Changbin was rough around the edges in a public light but Felix knew the truth. He knew just how soft his hyung was, how warm and gentle and inviting he could be, and he basked in the sunlight when it was just the two of them.

That warm mouth was pulled away and Changbin fucking _whined_ at the lack of it, eyes immediately seeking out Felix. Again those lips tempted him. As if sensing this, the man opened his mouth and teasingly ran his tongue along the corners. If Changbin wasn’t being a good, obedient boy today, Felix would more than likely be shoved face first into the pillow and fucked until he _begged_ for release. _Perhaps later_ , the rapper thought.

Now though? Right now he wanted nothing more than to feel Felix in him. His breath quickened as he tried to convey that urgency in his gaze but his boyfriend was having none of it. Luckily for him, Felix decided now was a good time to fit a third finger into him.

His tongue lolled from his mouth, the low moan that escaped him sounding more like a growl than anything. “ _Felix_.”

The sound of his name roused him a bit, those beautiful brown eyes fixating directly on Changbin’s. There was no response, of course, and he nearly cursed out of frustration. That drained out of him though the moment Felix flashed that innocent little smile, head tilting a bit to achieve a level of cuteness that should definitely, _definitely_ be illegal, especially right now of all moments. Felix was really, really good at riling him up in every way possible. Fingers suddenly brushed against his hard-on, which was starting to reach the painful side of thingsl. Changbin was getting desperate and perhaps that was what his boyfriend was hoping for.

After what felt like an eternity, Felix hummed in satisfaction and slowly slid his fingers free. His hole twitched at the sudden emptiness left behind but he endured it, for such a problem wouldn’t last long. Changbin followed every movement with hungry eyes, watching as Felix slid off the bed to allow his boxers to fall down his long legs in a graceful sweep. Seconds of silence passed between them before he raised his hands, unzipping the sweater that was somehow too big for him despite belonging to Changbin. The garment was tossed somewhere, much like his pants earlier, and Changbin admired the sight now offered to him. Felix’s torso was long and lean, his skin tan and abs clearly defined by the light. After allowing Changbin a few moments to admire, he took himself into his own hand and stroked a few times. He was only half an inch shorter than Changbin and that was just right for him.

For a third time, and definitely not final, time that evening, strawberry flooded his nose. Changbin bit his lip as Felix crawled back upon the bed before settling between shaking thighs, a problem that only grew worse as the tip was pressed against his hole. It was nearly killing him anticipating the feeling of being stretched wide around more than just fingers. Felix didn’t give him what he wanted, however, and he tore his gaze away from his lower half to find his boyfriend’s face.

Those eyes were dark, pupils blown and lips parted slightly. “ _Beg._ Beg for me, hyung.” That deep voice cut directly to his bones and Changbin knew he was helpless against it.

“ _Please_ , baby, fuck me. _I need it_ , my beautiful baby boy.” The sound of his own voice, low and hoarse and _desperate_ didn’t surprise him nearly as much as it should have. He wanted to be fucked, and he wanted the _absolutely fucking gorgeous_ man between his thighs to do it.

Changbin watched Felix worry at his lip again before easing the head of his cock inside. A garbled mess of “ _please_ ” and “ _oh god_ ” escaped into the room. He was given only brief stillness, offering just enough time for Changbin to adjust to the widening length pushing into him, before Felix would continue. After what felt like ages, he sank completely inside, their hips flush and Changbin a whimpering mess below him. Felix breathing was rapid and quiet, eyelids heavy as he fought to keep control. 

Fingers dug into his thighs for a moment as they both adjusted, but they didn’t linger, instead going to settle on either side of his hips. Changbin wasn’t really sure why until Felix began to move, pinning him to the bed with a strength that he really had no chance against.

The first thrusts were slow and practiced, easing both of them into each other with a tenderness that didn’t match their dangerous atmosphere. Once Felix was satisfied and Changbin was already mumbling incoherent gibberish, he sped up his pace. His thrusts were hard and fast and filled with the strength usually hidden behind cute smiles and gentle hugs. Soon, the room was nothing but the wet sound of lube and gasping moans. 

Changbin, with what bits of thought he had left, raised his still-handcuffed hands and let them hook along Felix’s neck. He pulled the younger man closer, wrapping his legs as best he could around his waist. Felix gave up holding Changbin down and opted for sliding his hands underneath said rapper’s shoulders. His thrusts slowed down a bit as they embraced, holding each other like they were touch-starved.

“Felix, Felix. Love you. Want more.” A dribble of drool had run down the corner of his mouth, and Felix grumbled low in his throat at the sight.

He peppered kisses along Changbin’s upper lip in response. “Love you too, Binnie. I missed you.” Their words were swallowed as Felix pressed their lips together, nipping to gain access. Changbin gave in immediately, their cries muffled against each other.

Felix readjusted his knees and began pivoting his hips again. The new angle allowed Felix’s toned stomach to stimulate his poor forgotten hard-on, adding a new degree of pleasure to spark down Changbin’s spine. Suddenly everything was too hot and wet and he pulled away from their kiss to gasp for air.

He came with a gasp, tightening around Felix harshly. The latter hissed at the sudden pressure and did his best to power through. Changbin’s nails dug into those broad shoulders as he kept thrusting, trying to find his own release; he let the thrusting carry him through his orgasm.

Felix had incredible stamina, and although they’d fucked a mere two days ago, it appeared that hadn’t been nearly enough. His back arched and he buried himself completely. “B-binnie, fuc—” He let his body go limp against the older man below him, panting and trying his best to catch his breath. Rarely did they cum together, but it was a welcome occurrence when so. Changbin shifted, trying his best to run his fingers through brown hair. Which was … not easy with handcuffs on.

“Mm, you look so spent, Binnie.”

A small grin graced his lips. “And what does that say about you?”

Felix didn’t answer at first, instead nudging Changbin’s arms from his shoulders. With careful ease, he pulled himself free, but not without a wince from his boyfriend. “You were a good boy this time.” Those pretty hands reached for the key on the nightstand. “Of course I’m spent.” Felix unlocked the handcuffs carefully before shifting them to the nightstand, along the lube previously forgotten on the sheets. 

Changbin rubbed at his wrists, eyes heavy with the need for sleep. He only grunted in response, reaching out for his boyfriend with wide open arms. Felix smiled and nudged Changbin over so they could lay comfortably. Part of him was grateful they’d chosen Felix’s room instead of Changbin’s. Explaining things to Chan and Woojin, who would know immediately what happened, would be easy. They hadn’t really tried to hide their relationship at all, of course, but there were some things Jisung, Hyunjin, and Seungmin didn’t need to see. That included Changbin’s ass.

Felix let his arm drape over Changbin’s chest, pressing his cheek against his shoulder. He pulled his boyfriend closer and let out a content sigh. “I’m gonna be sore tomorrow. Good sore, but sore.”

There was a hum of approval in response. “Make sure you don’t stumble too much at practice. You’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Uuugh, don’t remind me. If I don’t come home tomorrow, you’ll know why.” 

They settled into a comfortable silence, and although Changbin really should get up and sneak a quick shower, he really didn’t feel like it just yet. It was his bed anyway. “Mm, I love you Felix. I’m glad you’re here.”

Fingers flexed against his chest. “Yeah, me too. I’m so happy, being here with you. I love it.” An idle pattern was traced into his skin. “I love you.”

Changbin smiled, and soon they were both lulled into sleep by the warmth passing between them.  


————————

The next morning was spent untangling himself from Felix and stumbling to the bathroom. Chan and Woojin’s beds were empty but made, and he knew the two of them didn’t have enough sense to go sneak into Felix’s room. Part of him was sorry and the other part was kind of pleased with himself.

His shower was quick, with Changbin avoiding the glaring strawberry shampoo belonging to none other than Felix himself. Instead, he settled for the pumpkin spice nonsense that Jisung loved so much. There was no way he could smell like strawberries last night.

When he was finally showered and properly dressed, Changbin emerged from the bathroom with a bit of a bounce in his step. The dorm smelled of pancakes and although Chan was the last person he wanted to see at that moment, he was still excited. Jisung and Jeongin were settled at the table, while Chan was at the stove cooking away. His arrival prompted a giggle from Jisung, and he watched as Chan threw a glance over his shoulder. He didn’t miss how Jeongin hid his face either.

“Sleeping beauty awakens!” Jisung nudged a cup of coffee in his direction, and Changbin accepted it with a small thank you.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted their leader flip a pancake. “It smells amazing out here.” The rapper took a sip of coffee, pulling out a chair to plop down into it.

“Hm, well at least it doesn’t smell like sweaty ass.” Changbin nearly spit his coffee out and he swore he could see Jeongin’s ears burning red.

Jisung laughed, patting Jeongin’s back a little too roughly. “Our poor, young, innocent little Jeongin had the unfortunate task of waking you two up today and got a little bit more than he bargained for! Really, Binnie? A star tattoo on the top of your asscheek? Who does that anymore!” And here Jisung had to force himself not to howl with laughter, or risk waking up _Those Who Hated Being Disturbed_. 

Jeongin buried himself further into the sleeves of his sweater and Changbin swore he felt his soul escape his body. Even Chan was laughing his ass off. “It’s a cute tattoo! Don’t laugh at me!”

Jisung attempted to compose himself, lowering his voice. “ _I am dark!_ Fear my buttcheek star!” And he lost it again.

Changbin groaned, swallowing three gulps of coffee; lord knew he would need it today.

“Once Felix wakes up, please open the window to air it out. Woojin and I sleep in there too you know.” Chan’s voice wasn’t at all threatening, and Changbin let out a monotone noise in response.

“Okay, okay, I got it dad.” He watched as Jisung attempted to coax Jeongin back out of his sweater, bribing him with an extra pancake that Chan reminded _he_ was the one making. Changbin was grateful for the cup near his lips to mask his smile. What a messy family he’d gotten himself into.

The sound of a door opening caught his attention, and he looked down the hallway to spot Felix emerging from his room. His hair was a mess and his eyes still held the pulls of sleep. He had located the sweater from the night before, the fabric clinging loosely to his body. Changbin felt his heart skip a beat; Felix really had no idea just how adorable he was. “Morning, baby.” He ignored the _eeeew!_ tossed his way from Jisung. 

“Mm, morning. Smells like pancakes out here.”

The rapper stood, walking over to the slightly taller boy. Really, they were all taller than him but Changbin wasn’t gonna let that stop him. “Our _fearless leader_ is making breakfast.”

“I can hear you,” Chan tossed in their direction.

Changbin leaned forwards, planting a gentle kiss against Felix’s lips. He got a sweet smile in return. “I’ll be out to eat in a moment. I want to shower before Minho wakes up and steals the bathroom for an hour.” Felix reached up to gently pat his cheek when he hummed in response.

The rapper watched him go, definitely catching the wink that was thrown his way before the bathroom door clicked shut. Changbin turned back to face Jisung, whose eyebrows were moving in ways that really shouldn’t be possible. Maybe he should take Minho’s special talent. “How scandalous!” 

He stuck out his tongue in response, settling back into his previous chair. Another gulp of coffee later and he heard the shower flick on. Once again he was grateful for the cup masking his smile. Really, Changbin didn’t want it any other way. If life could continue like this, with Felix in his arms and Stray Kids producing music together, that would be fine. 

Changbin smiled and leaned back in his chair. Jisung eyed him wearily but there were no words tossed in his direction. He spared a glance at Chan as a spatula was waved beside his head.

“Oh yeah! I cut up some fresh strawberries too! You know, just because.”

Changbin spit his coffee onto the table, prompting another round of roaring laughter. Despite now having coffee all over his lap and giving a new addition to an already long tale, he felt at home. This was truly where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt @moonswallowed for more spicy content!


End file.
